


Pop Secret

by parenthetical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Popcorn, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical/pseuds/parenthetical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to introduce Dean to a new tradition this Christmas. Dean gets the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zooey_Glass for her prompt _Sam/Dean, popcorn_. I'm fairly confident this isn't what she had in mind. &lt;3 General spoilers up to episode 3.08.

Sam was looking around the gas station for inspiration for a Christmas present for Dean when his eyes fell on the popcorn.

He didn't eat popcorn often - he liked it fine, but it was the only kind of junk food he'd ever come across that Dean didn't like, so they tended to buy other things instead. The sight of it now brought back other memories, though: Jess smacking away his hand when he made a grab for the popcorn she was stringing together, helping her to hang the popcorn garlands on their Christmas tree. It was a tradition the Winchesters had missed entirely, growing up; their Christmas "celebrations" had always been somewhat makeshift.

Sam had already decided that this year was going to be different. Last year, with the deal hanging over their heads, he'd had to force himself to go through with Christmas for Dean's sake. This year... this year, he really did feel like celebrating.

He grabbed a packet of popcorn and headed to the desk. He'd have to think more about presents, but he still had time. Popcorn strings for the tree would be a good start.

~*~

Threading popcorn was an oddly peaceful pastime, Sam thought. It kept his hands busy, but left his mind free to wander. The associations with Jessica had lost their power to hurt him: now they just made him smile, before he thought about the expression on Dean's face the previous year when he'd walked in to see Sam's decorations. It had made all the trouble of organising it secretly and all the stress of trying to celebrate while knowing it might be Dean's last Christmas worthwhile. And Dean might be expecting eggnog this year, but a proper tree, with garlands? Sam was looking forward to springing that surprise on him.

He was just tying a knot in the thread to hold the popcorn in place when he heard the sound of a key in the lock.

_Damn_. What was Dean doing back so soon? Sam grabbed his half-finished string of popcorn, looked around frantically, and finally shoved it out of sight beneath the nearest pillow. The last thing he wanted was for his surprise to be ruined. Then he swung his legs up and lay back on the bed, trying to look casual.

"Hey," Dean said, closing the door behind him and throwing the key down on the table. He set a paper bag down more gently and stripped off his coat. "So, the kid seems to be fine."

"Good," Sam said. He'd been fairly sure she would be, now that she'd been reunited with her family, but he hadn't been surprised that Dean had wanted to check up on her. He felt a warm rush of affection for his brother. "You pick out a Christmas present for her?"

"I had an idea, yeah," Dean said. "We can pick it up later on and take it round."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "What's in the bag?"

Dean grinned, slow and promising. "Pie."

Sam knew his brother far too well to be surprised by the combination of _that_ smile and food. If there were three things in the world that Dean loved, they were Sam, sex and food, and he took every opportunity he could to combine them. Sam figured it was only the mess caused by sex involving food that held Dean back from bringing the Impala into that equation more often. And even though Sam didn't share Dean's obsession with food, he was usually happy to indulge it. He wasn't immune to that smile.

"What kind of pie?" Sam asked, trying to appear unaffected.

The way Dean's grin widened told him he hadn't succeeded. "Lemon meringue." He grabbed the bag and crawled up onto the bed, close enough for Sam to feel how cold he still was from the chill air outside.

He had a feeling that Dean would be heating up pretty soon, though.

Eating slices of lemon meringue pie without a fork or even a plate was a pretty messy experience, but Sam figured Dean considered that part of the appeal. He certainly wasn't surprised when Dean leaned over after a couple of bites to lick away a smudge of cream from the corner of Sam's mouth, which turned into a teasing, flickering kiss, and then a deeper, more serious kiss, lemon flavour giving way to _Dean_.

Sam was about ready to put his pie down and concentrate on more important matters, but Dean pressed his slice to Sam's lips instead. "Go on, Sammy."

The only thing Sam didn't like about food sex was that he was never completely certain that it was him, rather than the food, that was putting that breathy, turned-on note into Dean's voice.

_Better make sure, then_.

He licked at the pie and moaned softly at the rich, bitter taste of lemon on his tongue, fighting back a grin at the way Dean's eyes darkened in response. Then he took a bite, letting his eyes fall closed as he savoured it, enjoying it even more when Dean's lips pressed to his, tongue slipping inside to steal a taste.

"Sam," Dean murmured, pulling back, and then he was working on Sam's clothes, shoving his shirt aside to smear pie across his chest, licking it up with a moan.

Things went rather hazy at that point. Sam suspected he'd just crushed half a slice of pie into the comforter, but he was too busy getting Dean out of his clothes to give a damn. And Dean finally seemed to be more interested in sex than pie, judging by the way he was moaning as Sam closed a hand around his cock. Sam couldn't help a small, triumphant smile at that.

"Sam," Dean said, and writhed up as Sam shifted his grasp. "Oh, Jesus, Sam - fuck me, god."

Sam kissed him instead of answering, pressing him down against the bed.

"Sammy," Dean muttered breathlessly, sliding a hand beneath the pillows to find the lube. "Fuck -" He cut off suddenly, an odd expression crossing his face. "What...?"

It was only when Dean pulled out the string of popcorn that Sam remembered he'd shoved it under there. _Damn, there's that surprise ruined_.

Dean stared at it, frowning in confusion. "Dude, what...?" His voice trailed off as his eyes suddenly widened. "_Dude_."

"I thought -" Sam started.

"Dude," Dean repeated. He looked simultaneously horrified and morbidly curious, and just a little turned on. "You don't - you seriously want - I mean, you really want to...?"

Sam wasn't entirely sure what conclusion Dean had jumped to, but he was pretty sure it didn't involve hanging the popcorn on the Christmas tree. "Uh, Dean -"

"I mean," Dean said, and stopped again. "Wow, Sam, I didn't think you'd, uh. Be into - that."

Sam eyed the popcorn with a certain morbid curiosity himself. Did he really want to know what Dean was thinking? His brother's mind could be a scary place at the best of times. On the other hand, the look on Dean's face was pretty hilarious. "Well, I thought it might be... nice."

"Nice," Dean repeated dazedly.

"Look, it's nothing," Sam said. "Just something Jess introduced me to - forget about it." He felt a little bad for playing Dean, but he justified it by reminding himself that he wasn't actually _lying_. Besides, he wanted to save his surprise if at all possible. So it was for Dean's own good. From a certain point of view.

If anything, Dean's eyes got wider. "And you, uh, liked that?"

Okay, Sam really had to find out what Dean was thinking now. "Sure. But we don't have to, you know."

The thing was, Dean never backed down from any kind of challenge. Particularly when it came to sex. "No, we can - I mean, if you... I just never thought popcorn would be any good for - that. Doesn't it kind of - crumble?"

"Not if you do it right," Sam said, and bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Jesus," Dean muttered. "Okay, fine." He thrust the popcorn chain at Sam. "You'd better use lube before sticking that in me, though."

It was just as well Dean's eyes were still glued to the popcorn, because Sam couldn't keep his own eyes from widening. Dean thought... Well, okay, Sam guessed popcorn was vaguely bead-shaped, and he knew that Dean mostly saw food and sex as one and the same thing, and admittedly Dean had found it under the pillow - but _seriously_?

Oh, man, how was he going to get out of this one? Because Sam was pretty sure popcorn was _not_ best suited to that kind of thing. And - just, no. Although it was kind of hot that Dean was willing to go along with it. Almost tempting.

...But no.

"Well, it's not quite finished yet," Sam said, trying to keep his voice even. _Not going to laugh, not going to laugh_... "I need to add more popcorn -"

"_More_?" Dean blurted.

_Not going to laugh_. "Sure. And then it's best to let it harden for a day or so. I just shoved it out of sight when you came in, didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"Oh," Dean said, trying not to look too obviously relieved and failing. "Well, if it's not finished -"

"Popcorn doesn't go too well with lemon meringue pie, anyway," Sam said, and tossed the half-finished garland onto the nightstand, biting his cheek to keep from laughing at the way Dean's eyes tracked it. He ought to tell his brother, he really should. But Dean's reaction was far too amusing.

"Right," Dean said, brightening. "Hey, you've got -" He swooped in to suck at a smudge of cream on Sam's neck.

Sam grinned and set about distracting them both from the popcorn.

~*~

"Thank you!" the little girl squealed, running into the kitchen with her present. "Mommy, Mommy, look!"

Dean laughed, and Sam grinned at the happiness on his brother's face. He was glad they'd been able to reunite this family before Christmas.

"I can't thank you both enough," the kid's father said, running a hand through his greying hair. "Won't you stay for coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great," Dean said, following him towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," Sam added. Normally he didn't like sticking around for too long, didn't want to impose on people, but he was willing to bet that if they hung around a little longer, the little girl would wheedle Dean into playing with her new My Little Pony with her, and that Sam had to see.

Just inside the kitchen, though, Dean froze. Sam peered round him to see what the problem was.

The little girl's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, a bowl of popcorn beside her, calmly threading the pieces together into a garland.

Dean's eyes were huge as they slid from the string of popcorn to the couple and back again, before he turned his head to stare at Sam. Sam bit his lip and tried not to bust a rib laughing.

"Uh, actually," Dean said, and cleared his throat. His voice sounded rather higher-pitched than usual. "You know, you're obviously... busy, and we don't want to, uh, intrude, so we should probably be going, right, Sam?"

Sam _really_ wanted to stick around now, because the look on Dean's face was priceless. But he wasn't going to be able to keep from laughing for much longer. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks for the offer, though - I hope you all have a very merry Christmas."

"Yeah, very merry," Dean echoed, staring at the popcorn.

The couple tried to talk them into staying for coffee, but they managed to escape before Dean blurted out any comments on the couple's sex life or Sam actually suffocated from trying not to laugh at Dean's expression.

"_Dude_," Dean hissed as they walked down the driveway. "Did you _see_ what she was making?!"

Sam had never heard Dean sound scandalised before. It was _awesome_.

"Yeah," Sam said, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

He couldn't wait to see the expression on Dean's face when he saw the decorated Christmas tree waiting back at the motel.


End file.
